Através dos séculos
by Keka Snape
Summary: Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy ficam presos na Idade Média e descobrem a verdade sobre suas famílias. Tendo que aprender a conviver em harmonia para solucionar o problema eles se apaixonam, e por esse motivo mas também por um outro em maior suas vidas nunc
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1- Onde começou sua prepotência?

Gina acabara de acordar. Não queria levantar-se. Tinha ido dormir muito tarde por conta do livro que estava lendo, _"As grandes famílias do século XII"_. Ela tinha pegado esse livro casualmente na biblioteca e começado a folheá-lo, e não conseguiu mais parar de ler. Via as grandes festas que eles davam, os casamentos realizados por interesse, a sociedade totalmente escravocrata e os poucos que se sobressaíam e eram realmente reconhecidos. A típica sociedade medieval, com todo o seu glamour de um lado e sua podridão nos bastidores.

- Vamos Gina, levante – disse Lilly, sua colega do quinto ano.

- Não quero – disse Gina cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Deixa de manha, você não vai querer perder a aula do Prof. Binns.

- Vou sim.

- Não, vamos Gina – disse Lilly arrancado as cobertas de Gina e puxando-a pelo braço.

- Ai, ai, já acordei...

- Tá, então vamos.

Gina levantou-se e aprontou-se, descendo logo em seguida para o café. No caminho esbarrou em nada mais nada menos que...

- Malfoy, não olha por onde anda não?

- Fica quietinha Weasley, ou vai ouvir o que não quer.

- Tipo o quê? Piadinhas sobre como a minha família é pobre e a sua é melhor, como minhas vestes são de segunda mão e como você me odeia? Uma surpresinha pra você, eu já sei disso tudo, e eu te odeio também, então você na minha vida não faz diferença nenhuma. Dá licença – disse Gina entrando no Salão Principal.

- Nossa Gina – disse Lilly – tá nervosa hein.

- Eu não agüento mais esse estúpido do Malfoy se achando... Ridículo.

Gina assistiu às aulas antes do almoço e decidiu que ao invés de ir almoçar ia continuar lendo seu livro. Foi para uma sala vazia, mas quando entrou percebeu que ela não estava tão vazia assim.

- Não acredito nisso...

- Weasley, você me persegue não é?

- Eu te persigo? Ah, claro, você é a pessoa que eu quero sempre ter por perto.

- Ah menina retardada, deixa de ser tosca, vim aqui pra ter um pouco de paz, não pra ter alguém me enchendo o saco.

- Eu que encho o saco? Essa é boa.

- Eu tenho culpa de você ser um ótimo motivo para piadas?

- Sabe o que eu queria? Descobrir de onde surgiu toda essa sua prepotência, de onde surgiu o sentimento da sua família de se achar a melhor.

De repente o livro se iluminou e os dois não conseguiam ver mais nada além dele, e de repente ele sumiu, deixando os dois completamente sozinhos em um lugar que nenhum deles conhecia.

- Espera um pouco? – disse Gina – Onde é que a gente tá? E que roupas são essas? – disse olhando para o vestido que estava usando, que era totalmente diferente de qualquer um que já vira na vida.

- Não sei – disse Malfoy olhando para suas vestes também nada comuns.

- Eu já vi roupas assim... Já vi no meu... No meu livro. Malfoy, nós estamos no século XII.

- O quê? Você enlouqueceu Weasley?

- Não, eu estou falando sério... Como é que nós vamos voltar?

- Você que nos colocou aqui agora você que nos leve de volta.

- Eu nos coloquei aqui? Do que é que você está falando?

- Foi você sim, com aquele seu desejo estúpido.

- Será que... Será que foi aqui que começou a prepotência da sua família? Agora eu não vou querer voltar enquanto não descobrir.

- Onde é que você está indo? – ele disse vendo que ela seguia pelo corredor do castelo.

- Vou ver se encontro uma viva alma. Você não vem?

- Com você? Não sou louco.

- Ótimo, tchau.

- Tchau – disse Draco virando para o outro lado e andando.

- Sr. Malfoy- disse um homem estranho que Draco nunca vira na vida.

- Você me conhece?

- Carl, você mesmo me chamou para sua festa de noivado com Prudence. Não vem me descartar agora Malfoy, você sabe muito bem que posso colocar a boca no mundo sobre você.

- Posso saber do que é que vocês dois estão falando?

- Ah, Prudence Weasley, linda como sempre – disse o homem. Draco se virou.

- Gina?

- Carl? Você está bem meu amor? Sou eu, Prudence. Quem é Gina Carl?

- Você... Eu... Prudence, estou confuso, com licença, te vejo mais tarde.

- Bernardo o que há com ele?

- Não tenho idéia – disse Bernardo desconfiado.

- Carl Malfoy e Prudence Weasley – disse Draco para si mesmo – Um Malfoy e uma Weasley... Um casamento... Merlim, o que é que está havendo?

- Carl? – disse a ruiva.

- Prudence? – disse Draco pensando se aquela seria Gina ou Prudence.

- Ah... Você... Ah...

- Gina?

- Draco? Ah, nunca pensei que fosse falar isso, mas Graças a Deus eu te encontrei.

- Você viu o que está havendo?

- Nós estamos em 1152 Malfoy... Eu descobri.

- Mas... E esse casamento?

- Não me pergunte. Como assim uma Weasley se submeteu a um casamento com um Malfoy?

- Eu pergunto exatamente o inverso pra você.

- Aparentemente nossas famílias ainda não eram inimigas nessa época. E tem mais... Aparentemente a família pobre era a sua.

- Do que é que você está falando Weasley?

- Esse castelo no qual estamos é dos Weasley sabia? A minha família foi a família mais rica do mundo bruxo na Idade Média... Eu não consigo acreditar nisso... Como foi que ficamos pobres? Malfoy... Você não acha que Carl quer casar-se com Prudence para lhe roubar o dinheiro acha?

- Que golpe de gênio... Definitivamente esse cara é dos meus.

- Malfoy, nós temos que impedir esse casamento.

- Não temos não.

- Então você prefere ter em mãos uma fortuna que não é sua? Porque você sabe né, a fortuna Malfoy é na verdade Weasley. Se eu conseguir provar isso Malfoy... Ah, que vergonha que vai ser.

- Mas você não vai conseguir provar.

- Que seja... Malfoy, nós temos que sair daqui, não podemos deixar que nos vejam ou vão achar que somos Prudence e Carl.

- Nisso você tem razão. Vamos nos esconder em um quarto desse castelo. Aposto como nós conseguimos achar um quarto que eles nem sabem que existe... Esse castelo é grande demais, aposto como ninguém o conhece por completo.

- Pois é... Maior do que o maior castelo que você jamais terá... E é um castelo Weasley... Não é legal?

- Fica quieta.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – Num quarto do castelo

- Acho que esse vai servir – disse Gina.

- Ah... Acho que não hein.

- Malfoy, não fica satisfeito com nada?

- Se nós vamos ficar presos nessa porcaria de Idade Média temos que ter um quarto que presta... Não que esse seja feio, mas só tem uma cama.

- Você dorme no chão óbvio.

- O que é que te faz pensar que eu vou aceitar?

- Você é um Malfoy, oras, um cavalheiro. Não vai deixar uma dama dormir no chão vai?

- Não, claro que não – disse Draco contrariado – Eu durmo aqui nesse tapete.

- Me parece confortável – disse Gina.

- Pode ficar com ele se quiser.

- Disse que me parece confortável, não disse que prefiro ele à cama. Tome – disse Gina jogando um cobertor e um travesseiro em cima de Draco – Tem dois aqui. Fique feliz que estou te dando um.

- Você tá bem chatinha hein Weasley, mais do que o normal se quer saber minha opinião.

- Pra dizer a verdade – ela disse levantando-se – Eu não quero saber sua ahhh – gritou. Gina pisara no vestido que era extremamente comprido e só não caiu porque Draco a segurou pela cintura – Erm... Obrigada.

- De nada – disse Draco um pouco constrangido, mas por algum motivo não soltando Gina.

- Você pode me soltar agora.

- Ah, é, foi mal – ele disse ficando vermelho.

- Bom, tá um pouco cedo pra dormir – disse Gina – O que é que você quer fazer?

- Nós não podemos descer e ir à festa...

- Só se você quiser deixar todo mundo louco lá em baixo.

- Até que ia ser legal.

- Malfoy, não.

- É... Melhor não. E vamos fazer o quê? Conversar?

- Sobre o quê? Nós não temos nada em comum.

- Ah... É... E o Potter?

- O que tem o Harry?

- Ele ainda anda te dando o fora?

- Ah, que raiva... Por que todo mundo acha que eu gosto dele?

- Porque você gosta.

- Gostava... Gostava...

- Ahan... Acredito.

- Que droga... Pelo menos todo mundo acha que eu gosto do Harry, e você, que gosta daquela Pansy cara de buldogue? Hahaha...

- Até parece que eu gosto daquela pessoa... Eu não gosto nem da minha mãe, vou gostar daquela lá?

- Credo Malfoy...

- Não gosto da minha mãe mesmo... Ela não gosta de mim... Nem ela nem meu pai.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Pense só, quando eles morrerem eu não vou sofrer tanto quanto você, que tem o amor dos seus pais.

- Como você pode ser tão frio?

- A nós nos tornamos o que fomos criados para ser. Eu fui criado pra ser assim, não posso mudar o que eu sou.

- Quem sabe um dia você não venha a mudar?

- E como?

- Sei lá, se apaixonando.

- Ahan... Essa é boa... Como se eu pudesse me apaixonar. Não faria diferença. De qualquer forma eu teria que me casar com aquela Parkinson lá. O casamento já está arranjado sabe... Quando a família é como a minha, que só aceita casamentos puro-sangue, a escolha fica muito limitada, e o casamento é sempre um negócio, nunca é por amor.

- Que triste. Pois eu, quando me casar, será por amor.

- Você é uma romântica. Os românticos são todos uns idiotas.

- As pessoas frias como você é que são umas idiotas. Eu sinto por você, que nunca vai saber o que é o amor.

- O amor traz sofrimento.

- Mas também traz momentos maravilhosos.

- Esses eu dispenso, obrigado.

- Tá agradecendo por que? Eu não te ofereci nada – disse Gina ficando extremamente vermelha na seqüência.

-... – Malfoy também ficara vermelho.

- Tá, agora o clima ficou estranho.

- Ou, eu to afinzão de descer lá em baixo.

- Não, imagina, descer lá em cima.

- Ai, Merlin, uma nerd pra me infernizar era exatamente o que eu precisava.

- Eu não tenho culpa, se vamos conviver você vai ter que me agüentar do jeito que eu sou.

- Tá, isso tá parecendo conversa de namorado – o clima voltara a ficar estranho e os dois voltaram a ficar vermelhos.

- É... Vamos descer logo – disse Gina desconversando.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3- Carl ou Draco?

Os dois desceram muito cuidadosamente para não serem vistos por ninguém quando Carl e/ou Prudence estivessem por perto. Os dois estavam andando em um dos corredores do castelo. Viram que alguém se aproximava.

- Se esconde – disse Draco empurrando Gina contra uma parede ficando cara a cara com ela.

- Draco...

- Gina, eu... – disse Draco aproximando-se dela.

- Ei vocês dois... Vi que estão fazendo sua própria festinha aqui hã...

- Ah, Bernardo – disse Draco que se lembrava desse homem.

- Estão todos esperando por vocês lá no salão, não vão descer?

- Vamos, claro – disse Gina muito sem jeito desviando de Draco e afastando-se dele – Me acompanha Bernardo? – disse Gina que não sabia onde era o salão.

- Claro.

- Gina... Ah... Prudence...

- A gente conversa depois Carl...

- Tudo bem – disse Draco sem saber exatamente o que estava sentindo.

- O que é que houve entre vocês dois hein Pru?

- Ah... Nada...

- Pru...

- Carl...

- Carl? – disse Bernardo – mas você estava lá... Agora está aqui... Você... Merlim, eu vou enlouquecer.

- Pru, você tá mais linda do que nunca – disse Carl beijando-a. Gina não pôde recusar o beijo, ele ficaria desconfiado.

- Ah... Obrigada – de repente Gina avistou a verdadeira Prudence – Ah... Carl, querido, eu já volto – e saiu correndo antes que Prudence pudesse chegar até Carl. Resolveu voltar para o quarto, e quando entrou Draco já estava lá.

- Ah... Weasley.

- Malfoy – disse Gina limpando os lábios.

- O que foi?

- O Carl me beijou.

- Ele fez o que? – disse Draco parecendo nervoso.

- Ele pensou que eu fosse Prudence, óbvio. E Bernardo... Ele ficou encabulado porque viu você comigo e logo em seguida viu o verdadeiro Carl no salão. Essa idéia de ir lá pra baixo foi uma idéia de jerico mesmo.

- Acho que foi... Gina... Sobre o que aconteceu aquela hora, eu...

- Foi um acidente, eu sei, não se preocupe. Vamos dormir.

- Ah, sim... Claro – ele disse parecendo decepcionado – Só uma última pergunta... Ele beija bem?

- O que?

- Se ele beija bem oras, preciso saber se o gen do beijo bom está na minha família desde essa época.

- Ah... Convencido...

- Beija ou não?

- Beija, beija muito bem se quer saber. Aposto como esse gen se perdeu. Essa sua boca não deve dar nem um beijo que presta.

- Eu provaria pra você que isso não é verdade Weasley.

- Fica quieto Malfoy... Vai dormir vai, boa noite – disse Gina tirando o vestido.

- O que é que você está fazendo? – disse Malfoy ficando vermelho, azul, roxo, de todas as cores possíveis.

- Tem um milhão de roupas de baixo por baixo desse vestido. Você não acha que eu vou dormir com ele, acha?

- Ah... É... Não. Claro que não.

- Boa noite – disse Gina deitando e fechando os olhos.

- Boa noite.

Gina deitou na cama e logo dormiu, mas Draco não. Ele ficou virando de um lado pro outro no tapete, que era realmente confortável, mas não conseguiu dormir. Apenas uma coisa martelava em sua cabeça todo o tempo: _"Esse tal de Carl beijou a Weasley..."_. Ele daria o mundo pra saber porque isso o incomodava tanto. Sentou-se e escorou na parede. Não iria conseguir dormir com tais pensamentos. Olhou para Gina. Como ela ficava linda ao dormir. Tão serena e angelical. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e não conseguiu parar de olhar para ela. Mexeu em seus cabelos, acariciou-lhe a face... De repente passou pela sua cabeça que ela era uma Weasley, era repugnante, ele a odiava. Devia estar muito carente mesmo. Estava assim só porque ela era a única pessoa com quem podia conversar de verdade agora que estava preso nessa maldita Idade Média. Ela fez um pequeno movimento na cama, e no susto ele voltou correndo para o tapete. Como viu que ela não acordou aproximou-se novamente. _"Devo estar louco"_, pensou. Sorriu e cobriu Gina com a coberta, voltando para o tapete e dormindo logo em seguida.

- Bom dia dorminhoco – disse Gina, já vestida, sentada em uma poltrona ao lado de Draco.

- Dorminhoco nada, custei para dormir ontem se quer saber.

- Então Malfoy...

- Pára... Se vamos ter que conviver com o outro vamos pelo menos nos chamar pelos nossos nomes...

- O.K. Draco. Eu pensei em darmos umas voltas pelas redondezas.

- Pra todos acharmos que somos Prudence e Carl?

- Pra isso eu peguei isso – disse Gina mostrando uma peruca loura e um bigode postiço.

- Onde foi que você achou isso?

- Fui dar umas voltas pelo castelo quando acordei e achei uma sala de fantasias... Tinha tanta coisa lá que acho que eles não sentirão falta disso.

- Acho que não – disse Draco pegando o bigode.

- Vamos, apronte-se, estou super curiosa – disse Gina colocando a peruca.

- Você fica bonita loura – disse Draco terminando de ajeitar o bigode.

- E você fica estranho de bigode.

- Imagino que sim – disse Draco indo olhar-se no espelho – Não tenho idade suficiente para ter bigodes.

- Vamos, vamos logo – disse Gina puxando Draco pela mão. Quando Gina pegou na mão de Draco ela a soltou rapidamente. O clima voltara a ficar esquisito.

- Vamos – disse Draco passando à frente de Gina.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4- Primeiro beijo.

Gina passou e fechou a porta. Ela sabia que Draco também estava se sentindo tão... estranho. Era anormal o modo como eles estavam convivendo agora, assim em paz.

- Draco – disse Gina decidida a perguntar sem rodeios – O que é que tá acontecendo com a gente?

- O que você quer dizer? – disse Draco. O coração acelerado.

- Por que é que o clima sempre fica estranho entre a gente?

- Ah Gina... Eu...

- Cale a boca Bernardo, você não quer que ninguém nos escute.

- Essa voz não é do Carl? – disse Gina.

- Reconhece até a vozinha dele agora Weasley?

- Fica quieto.

- Você não se atreva a me enganar. – disse Bernardo - Eu ajudei você com Prudence Weasley. Ajudei você a fazer a família Weasley inteira acreditar que você não é um dos Malfoy pé rapado, mas sim dos Malfoy de Mônaco, grandes nobres que nem existem... Eu ajudei você fazê-los acreditar que você é um nobre Malfoy, um nobre. Se você me jogar de lado eu vou colocar a boca no mundo e vou dizer que você não é nobre porcaria nenhuma, vou dizer a eles que você não consegue ser nem da baixa burguesia.

- Cala a boca Bernardo.

- Você não vai pisar na bola comigo Carl. Você vai colocar a mão no dinheiro desses Weasley e nós vamos sair daqui.

- Você acha que eu enganaria você? Você é meu amigo.

- Eu conheço você... Só quer se dar bem, mais nada. Mas se você me deixar na mão...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Agora vamos cair fora daqui.

- Draco... – disse Gina – Nossas suspeitas estavam certas.

- Estavam...

- E agora? Nós não podemos deixar que eles se casem.

- Podemos sim, nós não temos nada a ver com isso.

- O que? Nós somos o futuro da família deles Malfoy...

- Nada te garante que eles são nossos ancestrais.

- Eu sei... Eles podem ser, sei lá, nossos tetra-tetra-tetra-tetra-tetra-tetra-tio-avós, e nós podemos não ser descentes deles, mas mesmo assim... São nossas famílias.

- O que? Esse baixo burguês não é nem nunca foi da minha família. Espera... Mônaco... Meu pai costuma dizer que minha família originou-se em Mônaco exatamente como Carl falou.

- Mas você ouviu Bernardo, ele inventou essa história.

- O que significa que a história colou e nunca foi desmentida... Hahaha... Esse cara é um gênio.

- Ah Malfoy – Gritou Gina – Eu não acredito que você vai deixar Prudence ser enganada assim.

- Fala a verdade... Você me critica, mas na verdade só tá pensando no seu rico dinheirinho.

- Não Malfoy... Se você quiser quando a gente conseguir voltar pro futuro eu te dou todo o dinheiro da minha família. Eu só não quero ver um Malfoy enganando um Weasley... Eu não quero ver um Malfoy casado com um de nós.

- O que tem de errado com a minha família? – disse Draco arrancando o bigode.

- Tudo. – ela disse tirando a peruca.

- Pois eu te digo que não tem nada de errado.

- Me prova então Malfoy. Você tem como provar?

- Tenho.

- Como?

- Assim. – ele disse agarrando Gina pela cintura e beijando-a.

- Malfoy – disse Gina finalmente criando forças para empurrá-lo depois de um longo beijo – Por que foi que você fez isso?

- Eu... Eu... Eu quis...

- Você quis? Essa é muito boa. Você tá tramando alguma coisa.

- Por que?

- O que?

- Por que você sempre acha que eu to tramando alguma coisa? Eu não posso ter sentimentos sinceros não?

- Do que é que você tá falando? Ontem mesmo você disse que nunca se apaixonaria.

- Quem foi que falou em paixão?

- Ninguém – a essa altura os dois já estavam gritando.

- Filha, pelo amor de Deus, o que está havendo?

- Ah... Ah... Hã?

- Prudence, você está bem? Por que é que vocês estão brigando? Minha filha, conta pra mamãe o que foi que ele fez.

- Ah... – disse Gina entendendo – Mãe... Nada... Não houve nada.

- Deixa os dois meu bem – disse um homem que pelo que Gina estava percebendo era o pai de Prudence.

- Bom... Dra... Carl... Eu vou dar uma volta. Depois nós continuamos nossa conversa.

- O.K... Meu amor – ele disse sarcasticamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – Escolha certa.

Gina saiu correndo para o quarto. Por que ela estava chorando afinal? Porque brigara com Draco? Desde quando isso a perturbava?

- Gina – disse Draco abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Vai embora daqui.

- Você tá chorando?

- Não.

- Tá sim. O que foi que houve? Isso tudo é porque nós brigamos?

- Ahan – disse Gina sarcasticamente – Até parece, ponha-se no seu lugar Malfoy.

- Então conta pra mim o que foi que houve.

- Não houve nada, me deixa em paz – ela gritou.

- Merlim... Que garota nervosa.

- Chame do que você quiser, só me deixa em paz.

- Nossa Senhora... Foi mal...

- E não se atreva a me beijar nunca mais.

- Ah, então foi por isso. Tá com medinho do Potter descobrir?

- Ah – Gina gritou – Cala a boca... Potter, Potter... Eu NÃO gosto dele...

- E gosta de quem então?

- De você é que não é.

- Graças a Deus.

Quando ele disse isso escorreram mais duas lágrimas dos olhos de Gina, e ela, sem dizer nada, levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

Nisso Draco sentou-se numa poltrona e colocou-se a pensar. Por que o afetava tanto a infelicidade de Gina? Por que ele a beijara afinal? E por que ele começava a considerar a idéia de impedir o casamento de Prudence e Carl mesmo podendo perder todo o seu dinheiro? Ele não sabia, mas começava a achar que era isso mesmo que ele ia fazer.

Saiu do quarto e foi procurar por Carl. Tomou muito cuidado pra ninguém vê-lo, e, ao entrar num corredor avistou-o. Ele estava sozinho, era a chance de Draco.

Ele puxou Carl pelo braço e empurrou-o pra dentro de um quarto.

- O que é que você está fazen... – disse Carl que parou de falar na mesma hora ao ver que quem o empurrara era... Era... Ele – Quem é você? Isso é magia negra por acaso?

- Não, não tem nada de magia negra... Eu sou Draco Malfoy, vim do século XXI.

- O que? Essa é boa... Me fala o que é que você quer pra eu poder ir embora daqui. Tenho que me encontrar com Prudence. Nosso casamento é amanhã, ainda temos muito o que fazer.

- É exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu não vou deixar você casar com ela.

- Como é que é? Vem cá, como é que é sua situação financeira no século XXI?

- Muito boa, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Claro que vem ao caso. Você sabia que eu sou um pé rapado que não vale nada e que se eu não me casar com a Weasley eu nunca vou poder ser nada?

- Sim, mas mesmo assim eu não vou deixar.

- Você quer ser pobre por acaso?

- Não, mas eu não quero que Gina seja...

- Ah... É tudo por causa de uma garota...

- Gina Weasley.

- Uma Weasley? Você se apaixonou por uma Weasley?

- Ora, não me critique Carl, você vai se casar com uma.

- Mas Prudence é rica.

- O que importa se Gina é pobre? Ela me fez ver que eu posso sim me apaixonar.

- Ora, por favor... Malfoys não se apaixonam.

- Não até conhecer Gina Weasley.

- Espere... Se ela é pobre isso significa que meu golpe...

- Sim, deu certo, mas como eu te disse, não vou deixar você dar o golpe nela.

- E vai perder todo o seu dinheiro?

- Sim.

- Por causa de uma paixonite?

- Sim.

- E o que te faz pensar que você vai me convencer a não me casar com ela?

- Porque é a escolha certa.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6- O casamento.

- Escolha certa? Hahaha... Essa é muito boa.

- Nem que eu tenha que te trancar aqui você não vai se casar com ela.

- Apenas tente Draco... Foi assim que disse que se chama não foi?

- Você sabe muito bem que sim.

Passou-se um tempo. O vencedor do duelo abriu a porta da sala trancando-a logo em seguida.

- Carl, estive procurando por você em toda parte.

- Desculpe Pru, foi só um inconveniente enchendo-me a paciência.

- Quem?

- Não tem importância... Vamos preparar nosso casamento, ainda temos o que fazer.

- Sim, nós temos.

Enquanto isso Gina procurava por Draco, não o encontrava em lugar algum. Procurou o resto do dia todo e nada de encontrá-lo. Foi ao quarto onde os dois estavam e ele não voltara para lá. Gina adormecera sem vê-lo chegar e ao acordar percebera que ele não havia chegado.

- Mas o que será que houve? – disse Gina para si mesma preocupada – O casamento é hoje... Eu não posso fazer mais nada.

Gina saiu do quarto e se escondeu rapidamente. Viu Carl passando com Prudence e eles param logo à frente de sua porta.

- Amor... Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho que me preparar... Ficar linda pra você.

- Você já é linda Pru... E além disso... Ainda tem um dia inteiro... Fica um pouquinho mais comigo...

- Falso – disse Gina para si mesma.

- Não... Não posso... A gente se vê mais tarde.

- No nosso casamento - ele disse beijando Prudence de uma forma que Gina, se não soubesse que ele era um falso, diria que era amor.

- Até mais – disse Prudence correndo corredor afora.

- Onde será que está o Bernardo? – disse saindo pelo outro lado do corredor.

- E onde é que está o Draco afinal? – disse Gina realmente preocupada. Resolveu ficar do quarto. Não tinha nada para fazer em lugar algum mesmo.

Chegou a hora do casamento. Gina resolveu ir e colocou o vestido mais bonito que conseguiu encontrar, e, para ninguém reconhecê-la, procurou sua peruca loura.

- Perfeito – ela disse olhando-se no espelho.

Desceu para o salão se festas. Sentou-se um dos bancos dispostos para a realização da cerimônia. Carl já estava lá, Prudence chegaria a qualquer momento.

Todos os convidados já estavam lá. A música começara, Prudence estava entrando. Como ela estava linda. Carl estava com uma cara de bobo muito grande. _"Que falso"_, pensou Gina. _"Draco, cadê você?"_.

- Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união de Prudence Weasley e Carl Malfoy.

- Agora os votos.

- Carl... Quando eu conheci você... Aquele moço desajeitado... Eu nunca poderia imaginar que um dia eu estaria aqui, me casando com você. Eu me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo, de quando você me pediu em namoro... Eu quase morri de felicidade naquele dia, mas minha maior felicidade foi ver você me pedindo em casamento. Você, Carl, foi antes de tudo meu amigo, e é isso que eu acho que tornou nossa relação tão especial. Eu vou te amar pra sempre, não importa o que houver.

- Não diga isso – disse Carl de repente.

- Carl...

- Eu não posso me casar com você Prudence.

- O que? – disse Pru com os olhos cheios d'água.

- A verdade é que eu não sou nem nunca fui nobre, eu não amo você e eu não vou te dar o golpe do baú. Desculpe.

- Como é que é?

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não existem Malfoys em Mônaco e eu só ia me casar com você pra tomar o seu dinheiro. Eu já tinha um plano, nosso casamento não ia durar nem uma semana. Desculpe.

- Carl – disse Prudence chorando – O que você está dizendo?

- Eu desisti porque eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa que me fez entender que isso não era certo.

- O que?

- Por essa lourinha aqui – disse Carl chegando perto de Gina e pegando em sua mão.

- Draco? – disse Gina muito baixo no seu ouvido.

- O que? – disse Prudence – Por essa loura? Quem é ela afinal?

- Alguém que me fez entender que a vida não tem sentido sem o amor, e que o amor pode nos trazer momentos maravilhosos... Alguém que eu percebi que sempre amei loucamente, a mulher mais bonita que já conheci na vida, mas doce, mais serena e angelical. Uma mulher que na verdade é uma menina, uma menina tão ingênua, mas que sabe tanta coisa. Uma menina que fica tão linda ao dormir. Uma pessoa que só nasceu com o propósito de me fazer alguém melhor. Eu não sou ninguém sem você Gina... Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo...

- Meu amor – ele disse abrindo um sorriso de ponta a ponta e beijando-a.

Quando eles abriram os olhos estavam na mesma sala que estavam antes de ir para o século XII.

- Draco...

- Shh... – ele disse colocando o dedo indicador na boca dela.

- Não, calma, nós voltamos.

- Sim.

- E você está com vestes de segunda mão.

- Isso importa pra você? – disse Draco olhando para suas vestes.

- A pergunta é se importa pra você.

- Nem um pouco – disse Draco beijando Gina – Porque agora eu sou mais rico do que jamais fui. Eu tenho você.


End file.
